the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Deborah Snyder
| children = }} Deborah Snyder (née Johnson) is an American producer of feature films and television commercials. She is married to filmmaker Zack Snyder, and has worked as his frequent producing partner on films such as Watchmen and 300. She is the co-founder of the production company The Stone Quarry. Personal life Deborah Snyder is married to filmmaker Zack Snyder. The couple first met in 1996, and married on September 25, 2004 at the St. Bartholomew's Episcopal Church in Manhattan, New York. They currently reside in Pasadena, California. She graduated from Ithaca College in 1991. Career Prior to her career as a film producer, Snyder worked at the New York advertising agency Backer Spielvogel Bates. In 1996, she hired Zack Snyder to direct a commercial for Reebok, hoping to create a commercial with a cinematic feel. At the time, she was dating the art director of the commercial, while Zack Snyder was married. In 1997, Snyder served as producer for the television documentary Talk to Me: Americans in Conversation. In 2002, she hired Zack Snyder to direct a commercial for Soft and Dri deodorant in New Zealand. The couple began dating at the end of filming. In 2004, the couple became the co-founders of Cruel and Unusual Films alongside their producing partner Wesley Coller. In 2007, Snyder served as an executive producer for Zack Snyder's 2007 film 300, an adaptation of Frank Miller's same-titled graphic novel. She also produced the 2009 film adaptation of the graphic novel Watchmen. Snyder has currently served as an executive producer for the 2010 computer-animated film Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole, which is based on Guardians of Ga'Hoole, a series of children's fantasy books by Kathryn Lasky. The film was released in September 2010. Snyder next produced Sucker Punch, which was co-written, co-produced, and directed by her husband. The film was the first to credit their company Cruel and Unusual Films as a co-producer. Sucker Punch was released theatrically on March 25, 2011. Snyder produced, alongside Christopher Nolan and Emma Thomas, the Superman reboot Man of Steel, which Zack Snyder directed. She will also produce a remake of the 1969 film The Illustrated Man with Zack Snyder attached as a director; she will also produce The Last Photograph and The Fountainhead, a film about a photograph that inspires two men to travel to war-torn Afghanistan and a novel adaptation from Ayn Rand. Both films will be directed by Zack Snyder. On January 29, 2019, Zack Snyder announced that he has signed on to helm ''Army of the Dead, a zombie horror thriller, for Netflix. Snyder will co-produce with her husband and partner, Wesley Coller, via their newly rebranded production company, Stone Quarry. Filmography References External links * * Cruel and Unusual Films official website Category:Film producers from California Category:Living people Category:Businesspeople from New York City Category:People from Pasadena, California Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Ithaca College alumni Category:Film producers from New York (state)